A Path Not Taken
by Dreyden
Summary: Consider the idea that, just once, Merlin's natural tendency to try to help people won out over the weight of his destiny delivered to him on the word of a dragon. In the episode "The Nightmare Begins," Merlin had a chance to find a confidante in Morgana. What if he had taken it? Mergana, Arwen, AU after 2x03.
1. A Gambit in Trust

**A/N: Hello everybody, and welcome to my first foray into the Merlin fandom! I found the show just a few weeks ago, and I am deeply saddened that I missed the peak of its following, but I am thrilled that I got to experience the emotional ride all at once. The strength of the show was undoubtedly the characters and the actors that portrayed them, and I found myself enjoying the show simply for them even as the writing went south in the later seasons. That said, I was in favor of the Mergana ship from the first episode, and I was frustrated how the two characters were always on the cusp of _something_ when the plot forced them apart.  
**

**So, like many a talented writer before me, I'm taking a point of divergence and telling an alternate tale. From 2x03 "The Nightmare Begins," I will look at what could have happened had Merlin trusted Morgana with his secret. It's been done before, and done well, but I hope to add my own spin on it as time goes on.**

* * *

**A Path Not Taken**

**Chapter 1**

**A Gambit of Trust**

* * *

Merlin's fist hesitated less than an inch from the wooden door and his eyes scrunched closed in indecision. Gaius, the Dragon, and his own better instincts told him that he was doing the right thing. Revealing himself to _anyone_ was risky at the least, but to do so to Uther's ward?

It would be suicidal.

A sigh escaped his lips as his knuckles struck the aged wood. Misguiding Morgana made his conscious squirm, but it needed to be done. A few seconds passed and the door swung open, revealing the brunette, her hair falling over her shoulders in gentle curves and her eyes lined red. Merlin gulped, having not seen the woman's green eyes free of desperation in some time.

"Merlin," she spoke, taken aback, but stepping back to allow him to enter her chambers.

"Gaius wanted me to deliver this," he said, holding up a small bottle filled with a crimson concoction he put together. It had no effect, he was sure, and he doubted Morgana would know the difference.

She gazed at the bottle with a mixture of apprehension, annoyance, and anger.

"I don't need another remedy." Her voice was higher than her normal pitch, and wide green eyes locked on his, searching. Merlin gulped, taking a half step back against the intensity those eyes held. "Merlin, ignore what I said last night. I had I a nightmare, I was upset."

"I know," he whispered, licking his lips. She took a step forward, and he took another back. "I understand." A moment's silence passed between them before Morgana turned away, striding into her room.

"I'm sorry. Usually Gwen's the only one that has to deal with me when I'm like this." She walked away from him, stopping in the middle of her room and looking at the empty air. Guilt panged at Merlin's heart. He could end this, he knew, but both Gaius and the Dragon's words echoed strong in his head.

"I don't mind." He bowed his head as soon as the words left his lips, and he could feel her eyes on him, desperate for a connection. His heart sped up. It would be so _easy_ just to blurt it out. _Morgana, I have magic. _His lips moved, but no sound came out."I know…"

"Know what?!" She snapped as he trailed off.

"How frightened you must be." For the first time in the conversation, he was brave enough to meet her eyes."You're Uther's ward. You know better than anyone how much he hates magic." His hands found their way to his pockets and he tried to look away from her. Her advance on him was sudden and left him startled backward.

"So you _do _think this is magic." _Something_ was alight in her green eyes that left him uncomfortable.

"I…" he trailed off once more, an excuse of ignorance ready to leave him innocent as always. Morgana's eyes, so full of desperate hope, gave him pause. He bit his lip, remembering the times before he came to Camelot when his abilities tormented him; left him feeling like a monster. Morgana _had_ to be feeling the same, and he knew he would never have forgiven someone for holding back on him when he was in desperate need of guidance. Could Morgana?

"Can I trust you Morgana?" He asked, heart beating a mile per minute. Was he actually going to do this? Gaius' disapproving eyebrow and the Dragon's contempt filled voice struck his mind, but he batted them away and let his instincts take over.

"Of course you can," she said, a ghost of a smile lighting up her face for the first time in days. He grinned, checked to make sure the door was securely shut, and took her hand to lead her to one of the couches that surrounded the room's fireplaces. She sat, giving him a quizzical look, but followed his lead.

"I," he gulped and licked his lips, trying to find the courage. "I have…" He closed his eyes and shook his head. He could not do this. Gaius was right. It was far too dangerous.

"You have what?" Morgana asked, a hint of a smile playing on her tearful features. Merlin gulped, and resolved to move forward.

"I have magic," he said, staring at the floor. There they were. The three words he had wanted to scream to the heavens ever since he had come to Camelot.

"You what?" Morgana's voice was full of mirth, and Merlin snapped his head in her direction. She was smiling, almost laughing - it was the last thing he had expected. "You are a good friend, Merlin," she spoke with a kind smile, a gentle hand placed on his chest. "But you do not need to lie for me."

"I'm not lying!" He argued with vehemence. He grasped Morgana's hand, urging her to believe him. The noble lady looked from their intertwined hands to his eyes and back again, confusion shining in her green depths.

"Merlin," she whispered, her expression inscrutable. Merlin almost bit his tongue, instinct battling against his desire to help. "What are you saying?"

"_Bael onbryne!"_He bit out, and the torches and candles in Morgana's chambers all erupted with tall flames for a brief second. The noblewoman jumped in fright, but soon relaxed and looked at the crackling flames in wonder. Silent moments passed, and Merlin held his breath before the Lady Morgana turned back to him.

"You have magic!" She declared with a laugh, the brightness on her features erasing all evidence of her exhaustion. She looked from torch to torch with such amazed enjoyment that Merlin felt a lightness settle around his heart. This had surely been the right decision.

"And so do you," he whispered, voice just a small notch above silent. Her eyes snapped to his and he took an involuntary step back at her intensity.

" You knew, from before." She accused, her mirth replaced with narrowed eyes and advancing steps.

"I was scared," he admitted, eyes averted to the ground.

"How long have you practiced magic?" She asked, voice growing gentle as she took his hands in hers, thumbs brushing soothing circles over his skin. Merlin was hard pressed to keep up with her shifting mood.

"Since I was a boy." She bit her lip, thumbs pausing in their ministrations. Merlin almost voiced his wish for her to continue.

"It has to have been horrible for you here," she said at length.

"It hasn't been all bad," he countered.

"How do you do it?" She asked, hands sliding from his and gliding up his arms. "How do you keep it secret?" She pulled away from him, teeth working at her lower lip. "Gods, you're Arthur's servant!"

"I am," he agreed, trying to figure out Morgana's turbulent reaction. "It's not bad, really. Arthur's not a complete prat once you get to know him." Morgana snorted but did not disagree.

"It's been over a year…" Morgana shook her head, disbelief lining her face as she looked him up and down once more. She looked as if she was trying to figure out some great puzzle. "All this time and you've never been found out."

"It's not been easy," he agreed. "But I've done my best to help Arthur and Camelot when I can. Saved his life more times than I care to remember." Merlin tried to keep his tone light, an easy smile tugging at his lips.

"_Why?!"_ The heat laced in the question caught Merlin off guard and he took a step back. Morgana advanced on him, desperation dancing in her eyes. "Uther doesn't…" She bit her lip, cutting herself off, and Merlin could see a thin line of red leaking from where tooth met skin. A sense of doubt creeped against his thoughts, but he beat it back with a mental snarl.

"Because it is _right_," he said, stepping further into her chambers. Morgana faltered back against the vehemence in his simple statement, the back of her knees bending as she retreated against her bed. "You said yourself that you were scared of what was happening to you." He stepped toward the bed, towering over her. "So was I! When I first came to Camelot, I had no control over my powers, but Gaius…" Merlin's tongue tripped over itself as the name slipped out. Morgana's eyes widened and he suppressed a grimace. His mentor was going to kill him.

"Gaius?"

"Everything good and right about magic, I've learned from him. Without him, I'd have been lost and probably dead. But he showed me how to use my gifts for the benefit of all."

"_Gaius_ taught you magic?" Her jaw tightened and her eyes narrowed. Merlin felt as if he was treading on thin ice, and fought the urge to step away from her. Merlin nodded and Morgana growled softly. "He _knew! _He knew all this time and never told me!" She made to get up, but Merlin stopped her with firm hand on her shoulder.

"He's always done what he's thought to be right," Merlin repeated his mentor's earlier words. Morgana looked less than placated.

"Well he was _wrong_," she said, incredulous.

"He was stuck with an impossible decision," Merlin said, having thought long and hard about Gaius' position in the hours before he came to Morgana. "You're Uther's ward. He couldn't risk teaching you."

"He taught _you_," she said with click of her tongue. Stunned, Merlin took a step back. A moment of silence passed between them, their eyes locked, before Morgana's hard expression broke and her head fell to her hands. "I'm sorry Merlin, it's just…"

"I understand," he whispered. And he did, or at least he thought he did. "I can hide what I do with ease, but Uther's eyes are always on you." Morgana shivered at that statement and hugged herself.

"Uther would have you dead," Morgana stated, her eyes locked on her hands fisted in her lap. "He would have _me_ dead."

"If he knew," Merlin countered. Feeling a rash of boldness, he took a seat beside Morgana – careful to keep a respectful distance between them. He reached a tentative hand to hers, and she latched onto it like a drowning woman. Her eyes met his and his breath hitched at what he saw. The woman before him was laid bare, desperate to find a connection. A daunting sense of responsibility planted itself in Merlin's heart.

Had this been what Gaius felt the moment Merlin had frozen that bucket of water in midair?

"Teach me," she implored, gripping his hand until both their knuckles were white. "I can't go on like this, Merlin. These nightmares…" Her voice cracked and she bowed her head. Merlin stretched an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. "All my life I've been taught that magic is evil and corrupts those who practice it, yet you sit here and tell me it's a force for good." Soft black curls tickled his cheek as she shook her head. "I need you to be right about this, Merlin."

"I'll do my best," he whispered to her even as his other options came to mind. He knew where the druids were. It would be nothing to just guide her to them… "I don't know much about visions," he admitted, "but I promise we'll figure this out together, yeah?" She nodded, and Merlin felt such a rush of jubilation that he could not just hand her over to the druids and say 'have a nice day.'

Merlin held her like that for as long as he could before Gwen came to check on Morgana for the early evening. The pair of them shared a staring contest with the servant girl before Gwen stopped, stunned at the sight before her, and made a stuttering excuse before stepping out of Morgana's chambers.

"I think we've startled her." Morgana giggled before sliding away from Merlin and gathering herself.

"R-right," Merlin agreed, tugging at his jacket. Morgana sent him a teasing glance at his obvious discomfort, but did not say anything on the subject. A silence fell between them, neither awkward nor comfortable, and it was minutes before Morgana broke it.

"When do we begin?" Merlin ran a hand through his hair, scratching the back of his neck as he thought over his packed schedule.

"Uther still has Arthur searching for the 'sorcerer' who did this to you," he said. A shadow fell over Morgana's eyes.

"He is such a fool…"

"You're going to have to convince him that the 'attacks' have stopped." Morgana's head snapped up and her eyes widened.

"What if they haven't?" Merlin's eyebrows rose in confusion. "What if something else happens tonight because I can't control myself?" Her voice was strained, and Merlin reached a hand to her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"You can stay at Gaius' tonight. Say you were feeling ill or…" He trailed off at the anger that lit behind her brilliant green eyes.

"I will _not_ stay in the physician's chambers anytime soon," she said and turned her back on him. Merlin bit his cheek to keep from defending his mentor. Morgana's shoulders were held stiff, and he was not confident enough to start an argument at the moment.

"I don't know what else I can do, Morgana." She whirled around, night dress twirling, and held a smirk on her lips.

"You can stay here," she said, pointing to one of her couches. Merlin blinked, sure he had misheard the noblewoman. His eyes trailed from her outstretched finger to the couch, and back again. His mouth moved, but no sound came out. Morgana rolled her eyes. "Honestly Merlin, it isn't as if it's anything untoward. You're just here to put out any fires I might start."

"Is that all…" Merlin said sardonically, rubbing the back of his neck. He studied her face and sighed at the challenging set of her jaw. She was serious about this. "Fine," he said at length. "But if Arthur or Uther find out about this, my blood is on your hands." Morgana paled and took a step back, and Merlin felt guilt drop on his shoulders like a lead brick. "Er, sorry… Joking." He tried to laugh, but the sound was stilted in the quiet room.

Grimacing, Merlin turned on his heel and strode over to the couch without looking at the Lady Morgana. He plopped down and made himself comfortable, trying to figure out how to be sure he could wake up before Gwen came in the morning. He waved his hand over his would-be pillow, whispered some words in the old tongue, and hoped the spell would wake him at dawn.

"Goodnight, Merlin." Morgana's soft tone fluttered throughout the room minutes later after the candles were out, and warmth settled in Merlin's heart. _This is right, I'm sure of it_, he thought.

"Sleep well, Morgana."

And silence fell between them.

* * *

Morgana struggled not to laugh at Gwen's stiff movements the next morning. Merlin had slipped from her chambers just after dawn that morning, happy in his report that nothing magical had happened during the night. Morgana had been pleasantly surprised that her sleep had been dreamless without the aid of one of Gaius' remedies, but Merlin just said that it was because she had gone to sleep without fear in her heart. A smile tugged at her lips at just how right the young sorcerer was.

"Is everything…all right, my lady?" Gwen asked, and Morgana could see the serving girl chewing her lip in the mirror.

"Everything is wonderful Gwen," Morgana replied, casting a genuine smile over her shoulder for the first time in the many months since her dreams had caused her so much pain. Gwen smiled back, a concerned but genuine expression, and Morgana patted her hand. "Truly, Gwen. I've not been this well in…" Morgana blinked. "Well, ever, really…"

Gwen grinned at her, a teasing glint in her eyes, and Morgana braced herself. "It's not because of a certain manservant, is it?" Morgana's eyes cut to her closed door, where a pair of guards would be standing just outside. Instead of replying, Morgana just flicked her maid's wrist as it passed over her hair with a brush. Gwen giggled, and Morgana bit on the inside of her lip to keep from smiling. "I won't tell a soul."

"It's nothing like that," Morgana defended, eyes glazing over in the very idea of actually _learning_ magic. It was all so wrong and right at once, and it set her heart racing. "He just helped me… _understand_ my nightmares."

"Oh?" Gwen asked, humming to herself as she braided Morgana's hair. "I'm glad for you, my lady. Merlin has a good heart."

"He does." Morgana nodded, earning a frown from Gwen as she tugged her hair. Sheepish, Morgana leaned back in his seat. "He's the first one to really listen, you know?" Gwen nodded with a gentle smile, and Morgana felt the oddest mixture of guilt and happiness. She wanted so much to share the latest development of her life with her best friend, but she dared not risk exposing Gwen to any more trouble. The poor girl had already lost her father to accusations of Magic, and Morgana would fight to hell and back to spare her maid from further torment.

"I just…worry, my lady."

"Oh? How so." Gwen bit her lip and tied the end of Morgana's braid before soothing her hands over the lady's shoulders.

"Merlin is a bit…impulsive. Did I ever tell you about the day I met him?" Morgana laughed, recalling the tale of Merlin in the stocks.

"You spoke of nothing else for a week, if I remember." Gwen ducked her head, a her cheeks darkening in a blush.

The two spoke of nothing more than idle chatter as they ate breakfast together, and Morgana was soon stepping into her foster father's court with a schooled expression, head held high. Uther was pacing back and forth in front of his throne, ranting at a stoic Arthur.

"Nobody has spoken, you are sure?" Uther asked his son. Morgana could see Arthur's jaw tighten as he answered. Morgana cast her eyes around, searching for her new teacher, but Merlin was nowhere to be found. She frowned, wondering where the man could have disappeared.

"Morgana!"Uther's enthusiastic greeting rooted her in the present. She pasted a smile on her face, suppressing the renewed disgust she felt for the man who had sent her father to his death. Guilt at that thought threatened to overwhelm her, but she batted it away with all her might. This man was her enemy, now that she recognized her own magic, and she would do well to remember that. "Has anything happened?"

"My lord?" She asked, the picture of confused innocence. Uther's answer smile was condescending but gentle as he placed his hands on her shoulder.

"Have there been any new incidents of… sorcery?"Morgana's eyes widened in realization. She bit her lip before answering, a show of indecision for Uther's benefit.

"I don't think so, my lord," she said, pushing as much relief into her voice as she could. "Last night was my best sleep in as long as I could remember." Uther's grin became predatory, and Morgana felt as if she had just made grave mistake.

"You see Arthur?" He asked, clapping Morgana's shoulders, causing her to stumble, and stepping back. "Showing your strength by capturing the suspected sorcerers has yielded results! The guilty party is clearly amongst those we arrested yesterday." Morgana's jaw dropped, not having considered that possibility.

"M-my lord!" She protested, clasping her hands in front of her and bowing her head. It hurt her to look so demure and powerless, but it would play to Uther's ego. "It could just be…a coincidence?" She suppressed a grimace at the doubt in her voice.

"She's right, Father." Arthur spoke up and stepped forward. Morgana shot him a thankful glance and he returned a tiny, almost imperceptible nod. "The true culprit could have just been frightened by all the arrests and decided to go to ground. There is no proof that one of those who we arrested is responsible."

Uther looked between them, amusement clear in his eyes. "Nonsense," he said with a laugh. "The attacks have happened night after night, until we took these measures." He clapped his hands, looking positively gleeful. "At least one of the people we've arrested is a sorcerer!"

"How are we going to determine which one?" Arthur asked, looking resigned. Morgana looked between the two Pendragon men, trying to find some excuse to distract them, but Uther's predatory grin crushed her hopes.

"We'll try to reason with them," he said, clasping his hands behind his back and pacing. "Should nobody confess, we'll start burning them one by one."

"Father!"

"Uther!"

Both Arthur's and Morgana's protests were met by a stern gaze from Uther. He straightened his back and gazed at the Pendragon crest hanging above the throne, unblinking.

"Your merciful hearts are to be admired," he said, voice sounding far away. "But the war against magic requires harsh, decisive, choices." He spun on his heel and clapped Arthur on the shoulders. "One day this battle will be yours," Morgana repressed a shudder. "You must learn to be strong, even when a decision seems extreme." Long seconds passed before Arthur gave a hesitant nod and Morgana's heart plummeted.

She feared she would never be free so long as she remained in Camelot.

"You'll soon be free of this curse, Morgana." Uther's cheerful smile churned Morgana's stomach, and it took all her will to work up one of her own.

"I look forward to it," she said, swallowing bile.

As soon as the king dismissed them, Morgana ignored Arthur's usual playful jibes and raced toward Gaius' chambers. As loathed as she was to see the old physician after the revelations form the night before, she needed to find Merlin. She thanked her lucky stars when she burst into the room, startling both Merlin and his mentor.

"Lady Morgana!" Gaius said, hand hovering over his heart. "Is everything alright?" She shook her head, biting back the deluge of accusations she wanted to send the old man's way, hating the burning at the back of her eyes as tears threatened to spill.

She was stronger than this, damn it!

"What's going on?" Merlin's gentle voice gave her the courage to push past her anger and frustration.

"Uther is going to start executing the prisoners." Merlin's jaw dropped and Gaius' lips fell into a deep frown.

"He can't do that!" Merlin said, looking between Gaius and Morgana as if one of them would reveal it as a cruel joke. "He hasn't any proof!" Morgana wished she could preserve Merlin's optimism further, but knew reality had to take hold at some point. "Gaius?"

"He is the king." The old man sighed. "Uther loses all sense of reason when it comes to sorcery. I'm afraid there will be no convincing him to change his decision."

"But they're innocent!" Merlin protested. Gaius grimaced.

"It doesn't matter to him," Morgana said and gritted her teeth. "He's going to kill those people because I could not control myself." The guilt was enough to overwhelm her.

Gaius blinked, stood stock still for a moment, and then his eyes widened. Morgana tried not to savor the physician's shock. "What are you saying, child?"He approached her, arm extended to lie on her shoulder, but she pulled away. Gaius froze, worry lining his aged features.

"I know," she said, and Gaius hand dropped to his side. "I know that you've been lying to me all these years." The burning in her eyes grew more intense and Gaius hunched over as if a great weight had been placed on his back. Morgana swallowed, pressing on. "I have magic, and now innocent people are going to _die_ because of me."

Gaius looked at her for a long moment, a deep sadness in his eyes, before shaking his head and sitting heavily onto a bench. "I had hoped you would never have to carry this burden, Morgana." He heaved a sigh, heavy and weary.

"It was never your decision to make." She jutted out her chin, daring him to contradict her.

"In any case," Merlin's voice, gentle and strong, broke the tension as he stepped between her and the physician. "We should focus on how we're going to stop Uther." Morgana nodded, taking a calming breath..

"I'm afraid that won't be easy," Gaius warned.

"It never is," Merlin said with a wry grin. Gaius shook his head with a fond smile.

"Can you not use your magic to help the people escape?" Morgana asked, and Merlin grimaced while Gaius sent her a sharp look. A tick of annoyance crept at the edge of her mind. It was a simple solution for a simple problem.

"There's over a dozen people locked in the dungeons." Merlin ran a hand through his dark locks. "It was hard enough to get one person out, remember?"

"But that was without magic!" Morgana argued.

"Mostly…" Merlin's eyes glazed over for a moment, seeing something far and away. He shook his head. "I can't outsmart the guards with that many people to look after."

"We could create a distraction," Morgana wrung her hands, mind racing. "Cause a commotion on the other side of the castle.

"It's risky."

"And a moot point," Gaius interrupted. "These people's lives are built here in Camelot. _If_ you could manage to escape with them, which would be a miracle in itself, what would they do then? Most of the townsfolk know nothing of the outside world."

"The druids might take them in," Merlin suggested, but the way he frowned gave Morgana little confidence. "A woman in town told me how to find them." Gaius raised a curious eyebrow, but Merlin only shrugged.

"If Uther heard any rumor that the druids were harboring fugitives, he would redouble his efforts to have them hunted down." The physician's explanation pulled the wind from Morgana's sails. She sat on a nearby stool, the weight of so many lives lying on her conscious heavier than ever.

"All right, so no escaping." Merlin started to pace, head bouncing from side to side as his eyebrows scrunched in thought. It was adorable, in an odd sort of way.

"We have to convince Uther they're innocent, but he won't believe a word any of them say," Morgana repeated the problem, hoping an answer would magically appear.

"Somebody has to confess," Merlin declared with a snap of his fingers.

"But none of them are guilty."

"So we give Uther the culprit." A fist of ice squeezed Morgana's heart. Was he suggesting that she turn herself in to Uther? She opened her mouth to protest, but words refused to form. Her eyes fell to the floor and her mind raced. There had to be some other solution, but the strain of the past few days left her mind muddled.

She started when Merlin's hand landed on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. She looked from the appendage and up to Merlin. The grin he wore was not one of a man willing to condemn a friend to death.

"If there is no real threat that Uther can see," Merlin said, casting a glance over his shoulder towards the silent Gaius. "Then we'll have to make one up."

"What are you saying, Merlin?" Gaius asked, though the weary nature of his voice belied his ignorance.

"I'm going to need a disguise!" Merlin declared with a laugh. His humor faded a moment later. "Though I'm going to need to figure out how to get Uther to see me…"

A hint of a smile tugged at the corners of Morgana's lips as the pieces fell into place

"Leave that to me."

* * *

"Honestly Morgana, I don't see why you need _me_ to check your chambers," Arthur complained as the two of them strode through the halls of Camelot, a pair of knights at their back.

"It's just," Morgana pushed as much fright into her voice as she could and still sound genuine. "With the executions starting today, I fear the sorcerer may grow desperate and try one last time to finish what he started." She clutched Arthur's arm was met with nothing more than dumbfounded confusion from the prince.

"It isn't like you to be frightened of anything. Let alone ask for help." He pointed out. "Usually it's a battle to ever get you to admit you need any help at all." Morgana hid a grimace by ducking her head, her loose hair framing her face in shadow. _Why did you choose to have such insights now, Arthur?_

"It is… difficult for me to do so," she said at length, schooling her features and looking up to the man she spent the last decade growing up with. "But these past few days have left me so drained, Arthur…" It was not a lie, and Arthur frowned, but seemed placated as he sighed.

"As long as it gets you to stop bothering me about it," he grumped and Morgana gave him her best smile. They walked the rest of the way to Morgana's chambers in companionable silence, an air of ease around them.

It was promptly shattered when they rounded a corner to see the pair of guards stationed at her doors crumpled and unconscious. Arthur tensed up and pushed her behind him, and Morgana had to bite her tongue to keep from voicing her typical objections to the action. He signaled to the knights in a flash of hand gestures that Morgana recognized as _follow, silent_. Unarmored, Arthur drew his sword with the quiet cry of metal against leather, and advanced on the door that stood ajar.

Morgana slipped into step behind the three warriors, hearing the faint sound of an aged voice chanting in the old tongue. Morgana's brows furrowed, trying to place the voice. Whatever Merlin had done to disguise himself, it had been done well.

Arthur held up three fingers and counted down. As soon as the last finger dropped, the three men charged into her rooms with shouts of battle. A girlish yelp answered them, and Morgana followed, finding Arthur standing tall over someone lying on the ground, sword ready to strike.

"It's about time you found me out!" A snarky voice snapped out. Morgana strained to see around Arthur, and it took all her willpower not to laugh at the sight that greeted her.

Merlin lay on the floor, disguised to look like an old man with long, stringy white hair and beard, with a garish red robe covering him from neck to ankle. He looked the very picture of a wizard from the old stories. Best of all, he stared down Arthur's eyes despite having a sword pressed against his chest.

"You…wanted to be found out?" Arthur sounded incredulous.

"Of course I did," Merlin spat the words out. "Do you think I'd go through all this trouble just to frighten a little girl? Hah! I simply needed to draw the attention of the idiot king and his ass of a son!" Arthur pressed the sword a hairsbreadth further, and Merlin grunted in pain.

"Why me?" Morgana asked from over Arthur's shoulder, and a wavering to her voice for added affect. Arthur cut his eyes to her in disapproval.

"Oh ho! Who better to catch the tyrant's attention than his precious ward?" Merlin _cackled_ and grinned up at her, his eyes lit with mirth. "So easy, and the idiot king reacted just as I knew he would. With rage and madness. Soon the entire world will see that Uther Pendragon is just a bitter old man who has let his hatred of magic guide him to killing innocents."

"Look away from her," Arthur hissed, and Merlin snapped his attention back to the prince. "And _never_ speak of my father that way." Arthur stared at the point where his point met Merlin's chest for a tense moment. "Give me one good reason why I should not run you through right now?" Arthur's eyes were wide, full of anger, and his chest heaved with heavy breaths. For a split second, she believed he would follow through on the threat.

"Well," Merlin said, still nonchalant."You can't." Arthur had a single moment to look confused before Merlin's blue eyes blazed the fiery red of casted magic and all three of Camelot's warriors were blown back against the stone walls and fell to the ground, unconscious.

"So," Merlin said, voice returned to normal. "How'd I do?" Morgana rolled her eyes and helped the sorcerer to his feet.

"You won't ever pass for a proper mummer," she said, laughing as his expression became crestfallen. "But I'm sure you convinced Arthur." She glanced over her shoulder at the unconscious prince and shook her head. "How long will he be out?"

"Shouldn't be long!" Merlin said as his eyes glowed and he waved a hand across his form. "I didn't hit him _that_ hard."

"I'm sure that felt good."

"Amazingly so," Merlin said with a cheerful grin that lost none its energy under his aged disguise. He waved his hand in front of himself again, muttering words of the old tongue once more. Morgana watched, hungry to see more magic, but nothing happened.

Merlin repeated the spell, growing more panicked each time, but he never produced any result.

"I'm going to be stuck as an old man forever!" Merlin's voice _squeaked_ in panic, but Morgana's own fear kept her from teasing him.

"Is there no other spell?"

Merlin shook his head. "Gaius warned me that aging spells were notorious," he whined. Arthur groaned from the floor, and Morgana and Merlin met each other's wide, fearful eyes.

"I should run?" Merlin suggested.

"Go," Morgana agreed, and her friend took off at a speed that belied her appearance. She forced herself to wipe the worry from her mind with the hope that Gaius would have a solution, and knelt by the awakening Arthur.

She had another show to put on.

* * *

**A/N: So, there's a chapter I'm sure you've all read in some shape or another before! I'm easing into this one so that I might get a hold of the characters better before I take the twists and turns as far as I hope to bring them. So how'd I do with the characterizations? I feel that Morgana is stuck in a very awkward place during this episode, where she is much more emotional and vulnerable than she normally is, and I hope I managed to portray that well.  
**

**Merlin's head was surprisingly easy to get into, but it almost felt too much so? Am I completely off base with him? Please tell!**

**So, the adventure continues in the next chapters, and we will see just how much one act of trust can change the world for better or for worse.**

**Until next time, please review!**


	2. Finding Time

**A/N: Woo, chapter 2 already! This is probably the fastest turnaround I've ever had chapter to chapter for one of my stories, and I think I owe it to not trying to force it to match or exceed the previous chapter's length.  
**

**Anyway, already got an amazing amount of feedback for this story! A lot of you guys are cautiously optimistic about this idea, having seen it done before in different ways, and I hope I continue to exceed expectations. That's enough for taking space up here though, enjoy the chapter!  
**

* * *

**A Path Not Taken**

**Chapter 2**

**Finding Time**

* * *

"_Mer_lin!" Merlin closed his eyes and counted to ten with deep, even breaths.

"Yes Sire?" Arthur was glaring at him, holding up a tunic with a large rip down its side. "Why is there a hole in my tunic?"

"Because you ripped it while training." Arthur dropped his hands to his sides, jaw clenched.

"I meant why is it _still_ torn?"

Merlin heaved a sigh, and rubbed at his eyes. Ever since Arthur had gotten thrown like a ragdoll by Merlin in his aged disguise, the spoiled prince stalked about Camelot in a foul mood. It was trying on Merlin's already fraying patience.

"Because I haven't gotten around to it," Merlin could not even come up with one of his usual excuses.

"Oh, you haven't gotten around to it." Arthur bobbed his head in consideration, and Merlin braced for impact. "And what has gotten you so busy that you're neglecting your duties?"

Merlin was incredulous. "Neglecting my…?!" He bit his tongue and huffed out a frustrated breath. "If' I'm not trailing after you, cleaning your armor and chambers, getting wailed on by a bunch of knights, and putting up with you being a prat…" Arthur's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline. "Then I'm with Gaius, delivering remedies, collecting herbs, cleaning, studying, then yes, I have just being downright _busy_," Merlin finished, snapping out the last word. Arthur blinked, speechless. "And it would be _nice_ to get a little slack, once in a while."

The weeks since Morgana had discovered her magic had been hectic. After Uther reluctantly released the suspected sorcerer's, both Gaius and Arthur seemed to want to make sure Merlin never had a moment to breathe. His duties to the physician almost doubled in the time Gaius required of him, and Merlin suspected that it was his mentor's way of punishing him for taking an unnecessary risk. It would not have been so bad if not for Uther's berating of Arthur's failure to capture the "foolish old man" leaving the prince in afoul temper; a temper which Merlin bore the brunt of.

He only ever had enough energy to collapse in his bed at night, and the sidelong looks, frowns, and _almost_ glares he received from the Lady Morgana whenever they crossed paths just set a weight of guilt onto him. There was just no _time_, and he was so _tired_.

"Been saving that one up, have you?" Arthur asked, breaking the tense silence that fell between them. Merlin hung his head, not trusting his eyes to betray his true annoyance. It would only make things worth. A second later and Merlin recoiled as the damaged tunic hit him full in the face, brining Arthur's stink with it. He grimaced and ripped the offending cloth off, holding it at arm's reach. "Go, mend that. I'm dining with my father tonight, so _there_'_s _your slack." Arthur turned away from Merlin and strode to look out a window.

The dismissal was clear, and Merlin bowed out of the room without a sound. He let a wave of tension leave him as he turned the corner away from Arthur's corridor. An hour or two without anything required of him was just what he needed. He took a series of shortcuts through the intertwining servant's corridors, wanting to make the most of his time off and just _sleep_.

As he turned into the last hallway separating him from the call of his mattress, he was stopped short by the sight of Morgana outside of Gaius' door with her hand half raised to knock. His breath hitched and the woman froze, snapping her attention his way with wild, worried eyes. The tension in her stance melted away when she recognized him, and brilliant smile crossed her features.

"Merlin!" She cast a quick glance over her shoulder before lowering her voice. "I was just coming to see you." Spurred to action, he adopted a small smile of his own and led her into the physician's chambers.

"You're lucky you found me. If Arthur wasn't dining with Uther tonight I'd be elbow deep in cleaning." Morgana's face darkened at the mention of Uther, but Merlin shrugged it off and tossed Arthur's tunic into a corner. He would deal with that later.

"I was supposed to be dining with them," Morgana said, sitting down at his and Gaius' dinner table. "It's unfortunate that I was feeling ill and had to consult with Gaius before deciding to retire to my chambers for the night." There was laughter in her voice and a twinkle of mischief in her eyes, and Merlin could not help but grin at her infectious good mood.

"So nobody will miss you for awhile?"

"Hours, at least," Morgana agreed. "You'll make sure to fill Gaius in?"

"Of course." Merlin took a seat opposite Morgana, rubbing his hands together. He had never taught anyone magic before, and he scarcely knew where to begin.

"Have you had any more nightmares? Random bits of magic?"

"Nothing more than usual. I've not been sleeping well," Morgana's bright mood disappeared as her eyebrows furrowed. "But I cannot remember anything that happens in them."

"Nothing at all?" Morgana shook her head, eyes far away. "Well, at least you're not setting things on fire?" Morgana's eyes snapped back to focus as she gave him a baleful glare He held his hands up with a sheepish grin.

"Can we do something to make the nightmares stop completely?"

"I don't know," Merlin answered, hand rubbing the back of his neck. "Gaius says that a Seer's power is complex magic and not easily trifled with, and I haven't had the time to research a solution." Morgana seemed to sink into herself.

"I didn't realize how difficult it was going to be to find time for this," she offered him a sad smile. "Gwen means well, but she's hardly left my side since the "attack," and _Uther_," she spat out the name like a curse, and Merlin frowned. There was an edge to the woman's tone that set the hairs on the back of his neck on edge. "Has doubled the guard duty and has them following me _everywhere_."

Merlin reached across the table and took one of Morgana's hands into his own, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I understand, but we've got a chance to start now, right? Maybe doing some small spells and working off some energy can help with the nightmares?" Merlin had his doubts, but Morgana nodded her assent. "Right…" He tilted his head in thought, ticking off the simpler spells he knew before deciding.

He held his hand out, palm turned upward and fingers curled halfway into a fist. "_Leoht_," he ordered, feeling the small release of energy as a small orb of light formed in his grasp. Satisfied, he glanced up to Morgana and his breath hitched as the light caught her eyes, turning them an alive, dancing green. A smile tugged on her lips and she reached to touch the orb.

A tingle raced up his spine and Morgana let out a hushed laugh as her fingers trailed through the glowing spell. She kept her hand there for a moment, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration and her teeth toying with her lips. Merlin felt stuck in place as the tingling sensation did not disappeared.

"Is that my magic?" Morgana asked, eyes never leaving the light. Merlin was entranced by the sensation.

"I think so." When did he lose his breath? He sounded like he had just run a mile. Frowning, he cut off the flow of his magic bit by bit, but the orb never lost any intensity. When he ended his contribution entirely, the orb remained even as the tingles disappeared.

Grinning, he dropped his hand. It took a moment for Morgana a moment to notice, and when she did her eyes snapped up to his own, and her smile was dazzling.

"I'm doing magic!" She was childlike in her wonder and it was contagious. Merlin crossed his arms in satisfaction, but the feeling disappeared as the light started to grow brighter, and brighter, and _brighter_ until it was blinding.

"Merlin?" Morgana was shielding her eyes with her free hand, a touch of panic in her voice. Merlin cursed under his breath. Somebody would _see_. Eyes screwed shut, Merlin groped in front of him, senses open, until he felt the rush of tickling sensation of his and Morgana's magic mixing. He yanked back control of the spell – Morgana let out a sharp gasp – and he cut off the spell entirely.

The resulting darkness left him as blind as the intense light had.

"What _was _that?" Morgana was breathless as well, staring at her own hands as if she did not recognize them.

"That," Merlin said, blinking his teary eyes. "Was brighter than expected." His dry humor was lost on Morgana, it seemed, as she gave him a disapproving stare. His grin fell and he cleared his throat, searching for an explanation. "I've never seen that happen before," he admitted. "But I suspect that as soon as your concentration broke, you panicked?"

"I didn't _panic_. I was just startled," Morgana said, sitting up to her full height. Merlin frowned. What was with nobles and refusing to have a moment of weakness? He brushed it off with a sigh and pushed on.

"Either way, your magic kept feeding it and feeding it." Morgana nodded her understanding and Merlin clapped his hands with a grin. "But this is great! Now you know what using magic really feels like."

"It's wild." Morgana folded her hands together in her lap, staring a hole into the table for a moment before she turned to hold his gaze. "As soon as it came out it just wouldn't stop, and it's so _strong_." There was hint of fear in her voice that Merlin had not heard since before he had revealed his magic.

"That's normal," he said with as comforting of a grin as he could manage. "When I was little I'd almost set my house on fire every other day. Almost drove my mother mad." Morgana's eyes widened even as she recoiled. Merlin was confused for a moment before he wanted to hit himself upside the head for forgetting about the candle. "But once you get the hang of it, it gets much easier!" He slumped down with an awkward laugh.

He was not very good at this, it seemed.

"Show me how to control it, then," Morgana more ordered than requested. Snapping back to focus, Merlin held out his hand in the same ready position as before. An idea struck him before he cast the spell again.

"Put your hand over mine." She gave him an odd look, but complied. He raised his fingers until they were brushing hers and fought down a blush while looking directly at the small space between their hands.

He let the power build up at a snail's pace, focusing on the spell in his mind. As he suspected, he felt the same tingling sensation as when Morgana touched the spell earlier. Her uncontrolled magic responded to his power.

"Feel it building up?" He asked, voice low. He saw her nod out of the corners of his eyes. "Try and feel how it changes. _Leoht_." The trickling magic surged and formed an orb of light between their hands once again. Merlin let the spell linger for a few seconds before ending it."Now you try."

Morgana stared at their hands with a fierce determination. Merlin let his magic flow, guiding Morgana's to the edge, but not pushing her over. "_Leoht_," she incanted. Merlin was impressed with her perfect pronunciation on the first go, but Morgana almost _pouted_ when nothing happened.

Merlin had to keep himself from chuckling by biting his cheek.

"It's not so simple as saying the word," he explained before she could try again. "You have to really mean it. To want, to_ need_ the light to form." Morgana gave no indication of hearing him other than her eyes narrowing in renewed focus.

"_Leoht_," she tried again with more conviction. Merlin felt the magic shift just a small amount, but it was not _quite_ there. Morgana growled.

"It takes time, and sometimes you just have to out-stubborn—"

"_Leoht_," Green eyes flashed crimson and Merlin trailed off as a brilliant ball of light formed between their hands, its intensity only rivaled by Morgana's smile.

"Fantastic!" The ball started to grow brighter again, and Merlin cut off his jubilation for the moment. "Don't lose command of the magic." Sweat beaded on Morgana's brow. "It is a part of you, and you command it. Order it to stop." Morgana screwed her eyes closed and Merlin watched with baited breath as the ball of light started to fade at an excruciating pace.

He had to suppress the urge to help the entire way, but was rewarded when the spell ended and Morgana gasped and let out a giddy laugh. She raised her hand in front of her eyes, just staring at it with a goofy grin.

"I have magic," she said as if only just believing it. "I feel like I've found something I never knew I'd lost." Her eyes flicked to his and Merlin was stunned by the depth of emotion dancing in them at that moment. She lowered her hand do his, intertwining their fingers, and quirked a half smile that was almost a smirk. "I know it was just my first spell, and you must think me a silly, weak child compared with what you can do…" Her thumb trailed slow circles over the back of his hand.

Merlin gulped.

"I don't think that at all." Merlin was emphatic. "I never knew life without magic, and I can't begin to understand what it's like to not use it. You're already so strong, Morgana." He was rewarded by another brilliant smile. They sat like that for a few moments in silence, and Merlin suspected neither of them really knew how to handle this situation. "You should, er, try again?" Merlin said at length, both not wanting to ruin the moment and to escape its intensity.

Morgana pulled her hand from his, and Merlin had to repress the urge to reach out and retake it. Her eyebrows knitted together as she put her hand in a direct imitation of Merlin's. He watched with baited breath.

"_Leoht_," Merlin felt a shiver through the air as magic surged to life in Morgana's eyes and a ball of light bloomed in her palm. He grinned, proud and amazed that she had gotten it down so quickly. He supposed that being able to _feel_ him do the magic must have acted as a shortcut for her.

The two of them shared another victorious grin before the door to Gaius' chambers banged open. Merlin startled, but calmed down as soon as he recognized his mentor's aged features. Morgana's back was to the door, however ,and she sat, frozen and panicked for a half a heartbeat, before she slammed her hand down onto the table with a dull thud. Merlin had to suppress a laugh as he noticed the glow still present beneath her fingers.

Gaius took one look between the two of them before shutting the door with a bit more force than was necessary. "Out in the open where anyone can see, honestly. It's bad enough that you go around with no care whether you keep your head on your shoulders, Merlin, but must you teach Morgana to be just as reckless?" Merlin just grinned the sheepish grin that he knew melted his mentor's anger, but Morgana glared at the old physician even as her spell faded.

"At least he _is_ teaching me," she snapped out. Merlin had the sinking suspicion that this would be a point of contention for long time to come. Nobody held a grudge quite like the Lady Morgana, and it pained him that her spite was directed at the man that was the closest thing he had to a father.

Gaius' eyebrow shot to his hairline and his arms crossed. Merlin recognized the man's arguing pose and jumped up to intervene before the two could get into it.

"Alright!" He said with a clap of his hands, stepping between Morgana and Gaius. "I think that's all we should do for today. Don't want to, er, strain you too much," he said with an apologetic smile toward Morgana. She rolled her eyes, but accepted his dismissal without argument. "It'd probably be a good idea if you avoided practicing without me to avoid any…glowing mistakes."

She winced at the thought. "You're probably right. Good evening, Merlin, Gaius." She bowed her head slightly and strode out the door. Merlin frowned after her, wondering about her sudden formal behavior, but put it off to the tension between her and the physician. He turned around, ready to placate Gaius, but the man just gazed at the door with such sadness that Merlin could not find any words. Instead he just placed a brief, comforting hand on Gaius' shoulder, and left him to his thoughts.

He would have to figure out a way to force those two to patch things up…

* * *

Arthur stood, arms crossed, and stared at the door separating him from a private meal with his father. Such a thing should not have made him so hesitant, and yet here he was, putting off entering the hall like it would make any sort of difference.

"You know, I don't think the door is very scared of you." Arthur jumped, startled, and spun on his heels to face the person who had snuck up behind him. Guinevere stood just at the bottom of the steps, a platter full of sliced fruit in hand and amused smile on her lips. Arthur felt heat rise in his cheeks and damned whatever gods that could hear for getting caught in one of his weaker moments.

"Ah, Guinevere," he said, annunciating her name to buy himself some time to recover. "Is Morgana joining us? I thought it was to be just my father and I." Gwen's eyebrow arced as if to ask if this was truly the conversation he wished to have. _Of course it isn't_, he wanted to say, _but Father is just behind those doors_. He willed that Gwen could understand.

"No," she said at length. "She gave me the night off, actually." Confused, Arthur gave the platter in her hands a significant look. "Oh, I decided to help out in the kitchens," she explained. "I've nothing else to do, so…" Her cheeks darkened in a blush that was a becoming look on her, Arthur decided. "I mean, it's not like I have _nothing_ to do outside the castle. It's only today there really isn't anything that I—"

"I understand, Guinevere." As much as he enjoyed the girl's tendency to ramble, he did not have the luxury of time. Still, he took a moment to enjoy the smile that lit up her features whenever he used her full name. Sighing in resignation, he cast a hesitant glance at the doors behind him. "I don't think we should keep my father waiting any longer."

Arthur pushed open the doors, the ancient wood's creaking echoing throughout the chamber, and swept one arm out in invitation with a winning smile, allowing her to precede him. With a quiet giggle, Gwen curtsied and moved past him. He could spot the moment she put on her servant's dutiful mask, and he immediately missed the genuine emotion the woman was so full of.

He trailed in after her, finally looking to his father seated at the head of the table, and fought to maintain a neutral expression as Uther's eyes flicked between him and Gwen. Arthur strode to his seat, paying Gwen no more mind and only relaxed when Uther gave a small shake of his head, assumingly buying Arthur's air of indifference.

"Fetch more wine," his father ordered Gwen as she set down her burden. The dark skinned woman bowed her head and rushed out of the room. Arthur envied her the ability to leave as he turned to face his father's searching gaze head on. "What progress have you made on locating the sorcerer?"

Arthur bit back a sigh. Not enough time to even get a bite of food before his father started this time. Brilliant.

"There's nothing new to report, Father." Arthur sat rigid, showing no sign of hesitation. "There are no reports of magic being used, nor has anyone come forward with information in spite of the reward." Nothing substantial had, anyway. With the amount of gold they were offering for solid information on the sorcerer, it was no shock that many of the unscrupulous citizens tried to pass off a tall tale or two.

An old man riding off on a dragon, honestly…

"You must redouble your efforts," Uther set down his goblet, his hand trembling.

"Father, "Arthur scoffed. "It's been _weeks_. If the sorcerer were still in Camelot there would be some sign. He is long gone."

Uther heaved a sigh and adopted a tone as if her were explaining something to a simpleton. "People who use magic have learned to be patient, Arthur. If we let up for a single moment," he held up a single, gloved finger, paused for a moment, and curled his hand into a fist. "They will _strike_ at all that we hold just and right."

"I understand, but there have been reports of increased bandit activity at the borders. We're spending far too much manpower in the city looking for a ghost when there are very real threats roaming our lands!" Uther's eyes could have frozen fire.

"He was in my _castle_. In Morgana's chambers!" Uther rose from his seat, his meal forgotten. "Such things cannot be allowed to go unpunished." Arthur rested his head on a raised fist, rubbing at his tired eyes.

"And we've _tripled _her guard! There has been no attempted attack, no act of magic. There is _nothing_ to go on." He raised his head and locked eyes with the king, chin jutting out in challenge. "What else would you have me do, Father?" King and prince stared each other down for several tense heartbeats before Uther's nostrils flared and the king spun on his heel, staring up at the hanging Pendragon banner.

"Do your job," he spoke in a clipped tone. "Organize patrols to take care of the bandits." Arthur breathed a quiet sigh of relief, pushing himself away from the table; any semblance of an appetite having long left him. He was halfway through a half-hearted bow when his father spoke again. "I want you to remain here, however." Arthur frowned.

"Why?" He was going stir crazy after being stuck in the city for so long.

"Because if you cannot hunt a sorcerer," Arthur could almost hear the sneer in his father's voice and he bit back a retort. "Then you will learn how. Sir Ulric?" A young knight posted at the door stood at attention, armor clanking. The king did not turn to acknowledge the man as he spoke. "Fetch Gaius."

The knight shuffled off and for a crazed moment Arthur tried to picture the old physician hunting down rogue sorcerers. _That would be a sight_, Arthur mused, imagining Gaius trying to scold a man for using magic.

Entertaining musings aside, silence reigned in the hall. Gwen came back with the ordered wine just after Sir Ulric left, but took one look at the tense atmosphere between father and son and retreated from the room as quick as was politely possible. Arthur could not begrudge her that, even if he could use the distraction.

The physician stepped into the hall minutes later, grumbling about being roused from his work. "You summoned me, Sire?" Uther finally turned away from staring at the banner, a grave frown adding lines to his face.

"I fear that troubled times are once again upon us, Gaius." Uther's mouth was set in a firm line and he had drawn himself to his full height. "I want you to send word to the Witchfinder. I fear his services are once again required." Eyebrow quirked in confusion, Arthur looked to Gaius to see the man cringe and take a tiny step back.

That was different.

"Are you sure that is necessary, Sire? The Witchfinder's techniques can be somewhat…excessive." Uther _snarled_ and Arthur's hand twitched toward his sword out of instinct before he stopped himself.

"Are you questioning your _king_, Physician?" Gaius recoiled more visibly this time, bowing his head in deference.

"Of course not, Sire." Uther calmed, but Arthur could see the rage boiling just beneath the service. He shook his head. There were only two things in the world that made his father irrational: Magic and Morgana. Combining the two left little chance to reason with the king.

"Go, see to it then." Gaius bowed low and almost ran from the room.

"I'm afraid I've lost my appetite, Father," Arthur said in a clipped tone. Uther waved a disinterested hand in his direction as the king poured a goblet of wine. Arthur frowned, but ran after Gaius rather than pressing his father any further.

Catching up to the physician proved to be more difficult than Arthur had expected. By the time he chased the man down, they were right outside the physician chambers.

"Gaius!" He called and the man's hand paused on his door's handle. He looked up in surprise, and uncertain frown on his features.

"Is there something ailing you, Sire?"

"No," he took a deep breath, shaking his head. "You must have nearly sprinted here," Arthur pointed out, raising a questioning brow. It was not like the man to rush from place to place without an emergency.

"Oh," Gaius laughed with a sheepish grin. "When your father gives an order when he's in such a state, it's usually best to see it done as quickly as possible." Arthur frowned, not entirely believing the excuse, but he trusted Gaius enough to keep his reasons secret if he saw the need.

"About that," Arthur crossed his arms. "What can you tell me about this Witchfinder?" Just as in the dining hall, a deep frown lined Gaius' aged features. "I suspect you and he have a history?"

"Indeed we do, sire." Gaius' eyes flicked to his door and cringed as a loud crash sounded from within. Arthur rolled his eyes. At least Merlin did not save all of his clumsiness for him.

"Tell me," he prompted when Gaius kept silent. The old man sighed, jaw tightening.

"After the initial purge," Gaius began, voice grave. "It became more difficult to find sorcerer's as they went into hiding. The Witchfinder became notorious for finding those who used magic, no matter how well they were hidden."

Arthur perked up at that, not seeing a downside. "That's perfect then. Either he'll find the sorcerer that attacked Morgana, or he won't and Father will finally see reason." His mirth was not shared by the physician, who only gave a slow shake of his head.

"The Witchfinder's methods are extreme, my lord. Whether or not there is a sorcerer to be found here in Camelot, I fear that the man's influence will bring nothing but misery and trouble." Arthur's improved mood plummeted as Gaius' tone chilled him with icy reality.

"I shall keep a close watch on the man, then." Arthur promised with a firm nod. Gaius smiled and patted him on the shoulder; a familiar gesture from when he was a child.

"Be careful Arthur. Prince or no, the Witchfinder will not hesitate if you impede him in any way." Arthur nodded his assent, and Gaius bowed before slipping into his chambers. Before the door shut, Arthur heard Gaius start to lay into Merlin for making a mess of something, along with Merlin's hasty excuses, and he could not help but laugh.

He had to enjoy the little things when they came, he figured as he trudged in the direction of his chambers.

Right now, though, he needed sleep.

* * *

"_Leoht_," Morgana whispered, power lacing her voice. She felt the now familiar rush of energy as a small orb of light appeared in her palm. She closed her fist, ending the spell, before opening it and repeating the process. She laughed as she toyed with making the light brighter and dimmer with each iteration.

It just felt so _right_ to able to do this! She sighed, content, and let her hand drop to her side and curl into her blankets. She felt better than she had in months, and for the first time in as long as she could remember, she did not fear what awaited her once she fell asleep. Nothing would ruin her mood this night, not even a nightmare.

And she owed that to Merlin.

A wide grin tugged at her lips and she raised her hand above her head to incant the spell just one more time. She held it as long as she could before her energy felt sapped, and darkness reigned within her bed curtains once again. Rolling over, smile never leaving her lips, Morgana let herself start to succumb to slumber.

She felt on top of the world, and, as her eyes drifted closed, she could not wait to see what the morrow would bring.

* * *

**A/N: And so there's chapter 2! A bit of a transitional chapter as we get set to move into our first arc. The Witchfinder gets pushed up in time thanks to there being no clear resolution for Uther in the wake of Morgana's brush with sorcery as there was in the show, which means Charles Dance gets to show up before either Freya and Catrina. Also, poor Lancelot is still stuck with that warlord, as Morgana has been confined to Camelot, and thusly conveniently unable to be kidnapped by simple brigands.  
**

**So, as the ripples start to widen further and further, what to expect? Keep reading to find out!  
**

**In the meantime, please be so kind as to leave a review :D**


	3. A Sense of Unease

**A/N: Chapter 3! The arrival of the Witchfinder sparks a buzz of anxious expectation throughout Camelot, and the Lady Morgana finds herself at the center of a hunt for a sorcerer that does not exist. How will she handle hiding her newfound abilities away from a man well versed in the secretive ways of magic?**

* * *

**A Path Not Taken**

**Chapter 3**

**The Arrival**

* * *

Merlin trailed Arthur, walking a respectful half a step behind the prince, as they weaved through the corridors toward court. Their expressions, for once, matched – their mouths set in grim lines and eyes set with determination.

Today was the day the Witchfinder was due to arrive in Camelot, and the entire city was abuzz with whispered rumors of varying extremes. Merlin did not buy into any of them, having already received warning after warning from Gaius. The Witchfinder was not to be trifled with, and Merlin was already feeling twitchy for not having used his magic in days.

As they rounded the last corner and the large double doors of the court loomed before them, a hand grasped the back of Merlin's collar and gave a sharp yank, sending him flying into an alcove. He only just managed to avoid choking.

He spun, hand rising in an instinctual need to bring his magic up to defend him, and only calmed when Morgana's worried gaze froze him in place. Merlin shot a furtive glance over his shoulder to find Arthur continuing onto the throne room as if nothing had happened. With an unfavorable thought toward the prince's ignorance, he turned back only when Morgana grasped his hand in her and toyed with her bottom lip. Worry was etched in every one of her features.

"What is it?" He asked just above a whisper. Morgana's eyes cut to the retreating Arthur and back to him.

"Uther wants me to speak to the Witchfinder when he arrives," she said. Merlin frowned. "He wants me described everything that's happened."

"Well, you're going to have to lie." Morgana's worry turned into a half glare. "I mean, obviously. But you'll have to throw him off."

"_How_?" It still unnerved Merlin seeing Morgana so vulnerable when he was used to her being a composed, courageous woman. She had seemed so untouchable, once…

"Act like Uther expects you to act," Merlin suggested. "A woman afraid of her own shadow." It had been Morgana's attitude before Merlin had revealed himself to her. Uther had bought it then, and he should continue to do so. The Witchfinder, no matter what he assumed, would _never_ go against Uther.

At least, Merlin hoped so.

Morgana looked like she had just tasted something sour. "Must I?" Merlin shrugged and grimaced in sympathy. "I hate feeling so helpless." She closed her eyes and pressed her fingers to her forehead. Merlin wished he knew something to say that would put her at ease, but his mind was blank. Morgana let out the tiniest of breaths and her eyes shined with newfound determination.

"_Mer_lin?" Merlin spared Morgana a half grin and a squeeze to the shoulder before he slipped out of the alcove to face Arthur. The prince studied him, arms crossed and one eyebrow raised, waiting for an explanation.

"Thought I heard an intruder," Merlin said. Arthur frowned, glanced at the alcove, and shook his head.

"So you thought you would investigate. On your own." Merlin only offered a sheepish grin, which Arthur met with a roll of his eyes. "Come on Merlin, you don't want me to be late meeting father's guests when I'll blame you. The stocks would look lovely compared to what my father would do…"

Merlin fell in step behind Arthur without vocal argument while a deluge of snarky comebacks flooded his mind. He entertained himself by making faces behind the prince until the double doors swung open, revealing the court – full of nobles standing restlessly along the grand pillars lining the room – and Arthur strode with purpose to stand to the right of his father. Merlin bowed his head and skirted to the edge of the crowd, finding a spot next to Gaius, who shot him a furtive glance which Merlin was steadfast in ignoring.

The usual murmurings died down almost as soon as the doors closed, with Uther standing, his arms clasped behind his back.

"There has beena resurgence of magical activity in Camelot," the king began in a grave tone that broke no arguments. "I have been left with no choice but to call in a man who has vast experience dealing with the plague that sorcery brings." Uther drew his hands behind his back, looking over the court from side to side until he sighed. He brought himself up to his full height and gestured toward the double doors, which a pair of knights raced to open. "May I introduce the man who will bring peace and balance back to our borders: the Witchfinder!"

Anxious rumbling broke out amongst the nobles, but Merlin just watched the man who strode in with baited breath. He had head full of thinning white-blonde hair, his jaw was set in a firm grimace, and his dark eyes cut from side to side – silencing anyone who caught his gaze. Merlin's instincts screamed at him to stay away from this man at any cost.

When he reached mere feet in front of the throne, the Witchfinder inclined his head just enough to show deference to the king."Thank you for having me, my lord," the Witchfinderspoke in a calm, almost soothing voice. Merlin was put on edge by just how nonchalant the man seemed despite being the center of everyone's undivided attention. Nobody else had garnered such a welcome since the woman disguised as the Lady Helen.

The Witchfinder clasped his hands behind his back and paced before the king, a grave expression lining his aged face. "I have heard tell that the streets of Camelot once more run alive with the taint of magic." He struck a sharp look up to the king. "Is this true?"

Uther's jaw was clenched tight enough that Merlin thought he could hear the king's teeth cry out in protest. "It is… apparent that a bold sorcerer has found a way to perform his arts within these halls." Merlin's insides twisted at Uther's dead on assessment. "I have found no recourse other than summoning you, my friend, as no magic user can hope to hide themselves from your… Techniques."

The smirk on the Witchfinder's lips would have been enough warning for Merlin had Gaius never said a thing.

"Of course magic," the Witchfinder drew out the word as if he was savoring Uther's reaction to it. "Is a persistent ill that has held our world by its throat," the man closed his fist tight enough for his glove to groan in protest. "For much of our history. It was not until you took your stand, my lord, that we have been able to fight back." Uther inclined his head at the praise.

The Witchfinder spun on his heels, cloak billowing around him as he faced the court. "But those who practice magic are devious foes. But rest assured," his eyes roamed the crowd once again. "I _will_ find the sorcerer here, no matter what it will take."

The silence left in the room rang in Merlin's ears.

"Now, I will need to speak with the victim first."

"Of course," Uther agreed, and nodded once more to the knights stationed at the entrance. The grand double doors swung open once again, and Merlin had to grin. Morgana strode in, eyes shining with no trace of her fears, chin jutted out in challenge, and the purple fabric of her dress trailing behind her in gentle waves. She made for a sight, striding in with all the poise befitting her rank.

His mirth at her state was killed, though, as he noticed the Witchfinder's eyebrows flick the slightest bit bit his lip, hoping that Morgana knew what she was doing.

"The Lady Morgana," Uther announced, arm outstretched. Morgana put on a grin Merlin only ever saw her use with Uther and allowed the man to embrace her.

"Lady Morgana," the Witchfinder inclined his head as he had for Uther. Morgana returned the gesture, eyes never falling. "I am sorry to hear of your troubles."

"It has been nothing I cannot handle," Morgana declared, frowning and glancing toward Uther. "Though I thank you for your help, my lord." Morgana said after Uther shot her a disapproving look. The Witchfinder chuckled.

"I am no lord, my lady." His laughter did not reach his eyes, Merlin noticed. "I would take your leave to begin my investigation," the man sent a questioning glance to Uther, who nodded his agreement, releasing Morgana.

"Sir Ulrich will show you to your chambers," Uther said, nodding to the knight at the doors. The Witchfinder reached a hand for Morgana to take. "My Lady," he prompted, and Merlin hoped he was the only one to notice the slight hesitation in Morgana's response.

The Witchfinder strode out of the court with Morgana hot on his heels. Ulrich joined them as they crossed the threshold, leading the way.

"I hope she is up to this," Merlin heard Gaius mutter, fear in his aged voice. Merlin could only agree, powerless.

* * *

Morgana followed the Witchfinder, studying his back as if it would give away his intentions. He walked with a purpose – back straight and hands clasped behind him – and it seemed as if he had not a worry in the world. Her eyes narrowed to a glare at the back of his head. He was one of Uther's puppets, but he was one of the more dangerous ones.

"I am terribly sorry for all of this," his voice was jovial, nonchalant. Morgana did not buy it for a second.

"It really is too much," she said, her tone amicable. "The attacks have stopped completely ever since Arthur scared the old man away."

The Witchfinder hummed. "An old man, then?"

"Yes."

"Interesting."

"I'm sorry, how is that interesting?" The man hummed once again, but did not break her stride. Morgana felt a twinge of frustrated annoyance. "My lord," she reached a hand to stop him, but the man picked up his pace.

"Aredian."

"Pardon?"

The Witchfinder tossed a look over his shoulder. "My name," he explained. He turned forward, and Morgana was at a loss for words. Sir Ulrich, silent as always, led them to the southern wing of the castle where Uther kept powerful guests – lavish quarters that were far enough away from the most active parts of the castle should a guest have less than honorable intentions.

"This will do nicely," Aredian said, eyes taking in theroom with an approving nod. It was one of the best chambers, Morgana noted, with its wide walls and a high ceiling rivaling her own in size. "You may leave us," the Witchfinder spared no glance to the guard as he walked over to a desk situated beneath a window Morgana knew overlooked the courtyard.

Sir Ulrich looked to her in askance, and she nodded her assent. As the guard left, Morgana took a small breath and straightened her shoulders. Despite Merlin's advice, she would _not_ show fear before this man. After weeks of spending every waking moment terrified by what was happening to her and experiencing the true relief and joy by what Merlin showed her, she refused to go back.

Even if it would only be an act.

"Now," Aredian turned to her, pulling out a chair and crossing his arms. "Have a seat." Morgana marveled how Aredian could make every word sound threatening. She schooled her features and took the offered seat. The Witchfinder leaned back against his desk and stared her down with eyes sharper than broken glass. Morgana repressed the urge to shift in her seat as the man did not speak.

"So," she broke the silence as it began to drag on. "What do you need of me, Aredian?" The Witchfinder's lips quirked into a smirk.

"Forgive me, Lady Morgana," he began. "But I find that I am impressed."

She donned a winning smile, practiced and toothy. "How so?" The man let out a small chuckle.

"I have been hunting sorcerers for many years, my lady, and I found that all of them were frightened to their very core." His nostrils flared and he looked her up and down. "Yet you are the very picture of a person without a fear in the world."

_What do I have to fear, now that I know what I am?_ Her thought came as a snarl, but her smile never wavered. "Perhaps I am simply braver than those who came before."

"Perhaps," the Witchfinder allowed, drawing in a deep breath and cocking his head to the side with the slightest upturn of his lips. "Now, tell me exactly what happened to you."

Morgana licked her lips, a lie ready on her tongue, but something in the man's eyes made her hesitate. "There were two nights that spurred the king to action. On the first, my window was shattered. Inwards. As if something had been tossed through, but there was nothing out of place."Aredian's expression remained impassive. "Arthur thought lightning had struck it," she let out a small laugh.

Aredian hummed. "And the second?"

"That was more… terrifying." She raised a hand to her chest, remembering just how hard her heart had been beating when she woke up to the flames. "I woke up to my bedsidecandle burning with an unnatural fury. It set the canopy alight, and it burned so _quickly_." She could still feel the heat of it on her skin. "My serving girl, Gwen, swears she put out the candles in my chamber, and I would never doubt her word."

"You are certain of this?" Aredian stood to his height, eyes sparking with interest. Anger for the unspoken accusation flared within her.

"Of course! Gwen has been with me almost my entire time here in Camelot. I trust her with my life."

"I see." His tone was laced with doubt. "And these were the _only_ events before the sorcerer was discovered?"

"Yes."

"Nothing else has happened at all? Anything out of the ordinary, no matter how small, could be the work of sorcery."

"It was just the window and the candle."

"And the day the sorcerer was discovered?"

"Arthur and the knights confronted him. I lingered behind them." She adopted a frown, furrowed her brows, and made her voice hesitate. "He was just an old man. Feeble and hunched over."

"A sorcerer's appearance is usually as deceiving as their nature." Morgana nodded in agreement.

"Arthur had him at sword point and he confessed to everything – after insulting both the king and Arthur." She sucked in her bottom lip and nibbled on it with the lightest of pressure before shaking her head. "I… I believe he did not truly mean me any real harm. Rather, he was after Uther's attention."

"Then why go after you, my lady?" Aredian tapped his fingers against the desk, intense gaze never wavering. He seemed unaffected by her wiles. Still, she put on a half smirk and leaned forward like she was about to depart a deep secret.

"Uther cares for me a great deal. Using magic around me is the surest way to draw the king's ire. He was so wroth that he rounded up _everyone_ he suspected of sorcery. Of course, they were all uninvolved," she grimaced, "but the point remains that if the sorcerer wanted Uther to act, he has achieved his goal."

"So it would seem." Aredian stood and strode around the desk in a swift, abrupt movement. Morgana raised a curious eyebrow as the man produced a quill from his sleeve and scratched down a swift series of notes. "That will be all, Lady Morgana." Relieved, she rose from her seat and offered the man a typical curtsy.

He did not look up from his notes.

Frowning, she strode to the door and thought of where to find Merlin. Arthur would no doubt have him doing his chores, which meant he could be anywhere in the castle. She tried to gauge what the prince's mood had been earlier, as that always indicated how bad Merlin's assignments usually –

"And Lady Morgana?" Just outside the door, thoughts cut off; she turned to see he was only a pace behind her. It took all of her willpower not to jump out of her skin.

"Yes?" She raised her chin, voice straight. This man oozed intimidation with his every action, and she would be damned if she gave in.

"After I have spoken to the others involved, I may need to speak with you again. To verify some details."

"Of course," she said, not bothering to put on a smile. It was not worth the effort.

"And, if you remember any details you've _forgotten_, I implore you to seek me out." He smirked, she nodded, and he closed the door.

She let out a quiet huff at the threatening dismissal before turning to stalk away from the guest wing. Every instinct she had screamed at her that the Witchfinder was a serious threat. Worry bubbled within her as an image of Aredian revealing her magic to an enraged Uther crossed her mind. She shuddered. Uther's wrath turned toward her was an image more terrifying than any of her nightmares.

Her nightmares! She tripped over her own feet, catching herself on the wall to keep from falling. She had not mentioned the nightmares to the Witchfinder, and he was sure to hear about them if he spoke with Gwen. Her heart sank at the idea of Aredian catching her in a lie so quickly.

She wanted to speak to Merlin, but _needed_ to find Guinevere. She looked up and down the empty corridor she was in, helpless. Why did she have no clue where either of her two friends would be at this time of day?

* * *

"You know," Arthur rolled his eyes while Merlin launched into another one of his rants. "One day I'd like to think that you'll come to your senses and stop beating me into the ground and call it training. It's inhumane, really." Arthur cast a look over his shoulder, amused to find Merlin struggling with armful of armor.

"Come on _Mer_lin, it's good for you!" The glare he received made him chuckle.

"Getting pounded on by knights – _several_ times my size – is good for me." Merlin's voice was dry as dust.

"Builds character," Arthur declared. Merlin muttered something in return and Arthur pretended not to hear. The familiar ritual was comforting, he had to admit, and it did well to lift his spirits after a frustrating day.

The arrival of the Witchfinder had the entire citadel in an uproar, but Arthur remained unmoved by the man's presence in his city. His father calling in the glorified bounty hunter meant only one thing – he had old sorcerer's obnoxious laugh and Gaius' dead serious warning echoed in his mind and a frustrated sigh escaped his lips as the brief jovial air dissipated.

The king's disapproving gaze was burned in his mind's eye. He had never seen it quite so… intense.

"Arthur?" The prince blinked, finding himself staring at the door to his chambers."What's wrong?" He shook his head and pushed through.

"I don't like that man in my city," he admitted. He heard Merlin dump his burden onto the table with a grunt of effort. "You saw the way he… captivated everyone."

"It was unnerving," Merlin agreed, already setting about to cleaning the armor. Arthur nodded his approval and strode over to gaze out the window overlooking the courtyard. The people below went about their routine as normal, but everyone seemed to be moving slower to Arthur's eyes.

"Do you suppose he'll figure out who the sorcerer was?" Merlin asked in a nonchalant tone, not looking up from his work. Arthur studied the man, not believing his air of indifference for a second.

"I don't know _Mer_lin. The man has one hell of a reputation. Gaius told you?" The manservant nodded. "But there isn't a trace of the old bastard anywhere in Camelot. There isn't a single stone that my knights have not overturned in the search." Merlin let out a small sigh and Arthur frowned, studying his manservant. "Do you know something, Merlin?"

The man stood straight, startled. "Me? What could I know?" He put on one of his goofy smiles and Arthur shook his head with a sigh.

"You're right. It's a miracle if you even remember all of your duties." Merlin's grin fell and Arthur bit back a laugh. "Let alone any useful information." Merlin opened his mouth to retort, but a sharp series of knocks sounded from the door. Arthur straightened up, glancing to the setting sun, and wondered if it was the Witchfinder making a call.

"Merlin! Where's Arthur?" Arthur was not sure whether to be relieved or annoyed when Morgana's voice sounded from the open door.

"Hello to you too," Merlin grumbled as Morgana brushed past him. The manservant studied Morgana's back with a frown and Arthur had to bite back a teasing comment. Instead, he faced Morgana, whose flyaway hair, rumpled dress, and faraway look in her eyes were a far cry from her normal self. Worry edged on his mind.

"What can I do for you, Morgana?" The lady wrung her hands for a moment before replying, and Arthur's worry turned to concern.

"Morgana?" Merlin's voice was soft and seemed to snap Morgana out of her daze. She shook her head and collected herself.

"Have either of you seen Gwen?" Arthur flicked his eyes to his servant, who shook his head.

"Not today. Should she have been with you?"

"Yes! But I've been searching for her all day, and nobody has seen her since this morning. Arthur," she reached a hand out to grasp his. Arthur looked at the intertwined fingers with something akin to shock in his system. She had not shown anything resembling affection to him since they were children. "Are you _sure_ you have not seen so much of a glimpse of her?"

"I'm sure." Arthur wracked his brain for any sign of the kindhearted maid, but came up empty. "Merlin?"

"Haven't seen her." Merlin was frowning, eyes still studying Morgana with an intensity that Arthur rarely saw. "Have you been by her home?" The annoyed look Morgana shot Merlin could have cowed the king, but the servant held his ground. "Perhaps it is her turn with the Witchfinder?"

Arthur grimaced at the thought. "What would the Witchfinder need with Gwen?"

"Her name came up when we were speaking this morning." Morgana's eyes were wide, staring at something not in front of her. Worry for his… friend bloomed hot and fierce in Arthur's chest with Gaius' warning setting off every one of Arthur's better instincts.

"But it has been an entire day since you've seen her?" Morgana nodded. "Surely the Witchfinder would not need such a long time…" He shared a look with Merlin, who looked as unsure of that as Arthur felt. The prince set his jaw and started walking.

"Arthur?"

"We're going to pay a visit to the Witchfinder," Arthur said, hearing the pair of them falling in step behind him. "I think it's perfectly natural for a prince to check in on his progress, don't you?"

* * *

Gwen kept her head bowed as she sat before the Witchfinder. It rankled on her to do so, but after being left alone in the room for _hours_ only for her solitude to be interrupted by the door slamming open and the bounty hunter striding in with his eyes set in a glare, she figured it would be best to seem unassuming rather than show the anger she felt.

"You have been serving the Lady Morgana for how long?" Gwen blinked. He had kept her waiting this long just to ask _that_? All of the anxiousness that had built up over the day spilled into anger she struggled to hide.

"Over half my life," she said, trying not to glare. The Witchfinder grinned.

"Would you say that you two are close?"

"I suppose so." Memories of Morgana helping her where nobody else would sprang to mind. There was nobody closer. "May I ask why this is important?" She drew her shoulders back, prepared for the accusation she suspected was coming.

The Witchfinder offered a genuine smile. "Lady Morgana said much the same as you." He reached out and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. Gwen stared at the offending appendage, lost. "It is… _good_ that she has someone looking out for her best interest at a time like this. Even if the lady chooses to ignore the dangers she is in, don't you agree?" Gwen gave a slow nod, trying to figure out the man's game.

"Then you see why I need you to tell me if anything odd has occurred around the Lady Morgana besides the incident with the candle." Gwen frowned. Hadn't this man spoken to Morgana earlier today? Had she left out everything else? "Guinevere?"

Or it was a test, she thought as a slow smirk twitched on the Witchfinder's lips. She narrowed her eyes, disliking this man with a growing intensity. She was backed in a corner here, and the bounty hunter knew it. Pressing her tongue against the back of her teeth, she sent a silent apology to her friend and answered her interrogator.

"There have been…a few things." His grin bared teeth – a predator closing in on pray.

"Such as?"

"The night before the fire, Lady Morgana's window shattered inwards without cause." The Witchfinder hummed. "Yes, I had heard such. It is odd that the Lady forgot to mention that event." Gwen tried to hide a grimace. "And that is not all she kept from me, is it?" Gwen set her jaw, unwilling to go further. The only thing that remained were Morgana's nightmares, and only she, Morgana, and Gaius knew about those.

"There was nothing else," she said, staring forward.

"You lie." He did not raise his voice or make any threatening motion, but the surety in his eyes chilled Gwen to the bone. The Witchfinder sighed. "Guinevere, while I have kept you here I was out learning all I could about the most obvious suspect." Her breath hitched. "_You._" Red hot anger and utter fear filled her.

She stood. The Witchfinder's watched her, impassive.

"I have been with Lady Morgana for over half my life!" She reiterated the point, pulling herself to her full height – still falling well short of the Witchfinder's. "I have _never_ wished her harm."

"You have been accused of sorcery before. Your father was found guilty." Her nostrils flared in an angry breath, eyes wide. His complete _calm_ infuriated her.

"Both were false, and my father _died_ because of men like you." She hissed the words out and the Witchfinder's eyebrows flicked to his hairline. "Morgana was one of the few to try and _save_ my father. I will be forever grateful to her for that. So do _not_ accuse me of trying to hurt my best friend."

"Sit. _Down_." The two words, spoken with such vehemence, along with the realization of what she had just admitted took the wind out of her sails. She sank back to the chair and rested her face in her hands. "No matter what words you speak, you are still lying to me."

She raised her head, a tired glare aimed squarely at the man before her.

"And I will have no choice to assume you are lying to protect yourself." He heaved a sigh and stood, motioning to the guards at the door. "I'm afraid I suspect this woman is – at the very least – an accomplice to the attempts on Lady Morgana's life."

Gwen's ears rang and her heart raced. This could not be happening again. She fought back against the tears that burned at the back of her eyes. She could hear the clinking of the knight stepping closer and her breath hitched.

"Guinevere…" At least it was Sir Leon, she mused and rose to her feet. Her childhood friend was looking at her with pity in his eyes. He placed a firm hand on her shoulder and pushed her forward.

"I will be visiting you soon, Sorceress," the Witchfinder declared. Gwen's insides turned to ice.

"I'll speak to Arthur," Leon whispered in her ear. Gwen nodded, trying to hold back total panic. Arthur and Morgana would make certain things were set right. Even Merlin would go against the odds to defend her, she was sure.

The door banged open.

"Gwen!" Her head snapped up to find the three people on her mind standing in the Witchfinder's doorway. Relief and confusion warred for dominance within her. Morgana rushed in and embraced her, and relief won the battle as she circled her arms around her best friend's middle.

"What is the meaning of this, Sir Leon?" Arthur was using his princely voice, but Gwen spied him looking at her from over Morgana's shoulder, concern and reassurance both shining in his eyes.

"The Witchfinder has accused Gwen of aiding the sorcerer." Leon's grimace belied the knight's thoughts on the subject, and the silence that followed his statement told her all she needed to know about her friend's beliefs.

"That," Arthur started after a long moment, turning to stare down the impassive Witchfinder. "Is absolutely ridiculous."

"Gwen has been accused and acquitted before," Morgana added. She released her hold on Gwen and glared at the Witchfinder.

"What evidence can you _possibly_ have against Guinevere?" Arthur laid a hand on Morgana's shoulder and tugged her backward. Morgana shot him an annoyed glance, but stepped back to let the prince take the lead.

"Lies," the Witchfinder said. His eyes cut between the five of them, and Gwen could see his mind was running a mile per minute. "She is holding something back, and that is as good as guilt in my eyes."

Arthur moved to retort, but Morgana spoke first. "Then you must arrest me as well," she snapped out and stepped in front of Arthur. "If Gwen is lying, she is doing it to protect me and for no other reason. You _cannot_ punish her for her loyalty!"

"Oh, I can." The Witchfinder's eyes hardened to a glare and he took a step forward. It was the first true emotion Gwen had seen from the man. "Because you maidservant does not share your immunity in the eyes of the king." He invaded Morgana's personal space, and both Arthur and Sir Leon moved forward, but Morgana held a hand to stall them.

"So when both of you lie to me," his eyes flicked to her, and Gwen tried to look as composed as Morgana. "Then _she_ will take the fall. Do you understand?"

Morgana's glare could shatter glass.

"Everyone just calm down and—"

"My nightmares." Morgana interrupted the prince and Gwen sagged in relief. She had been right that Morgana had left them out.

"Morgana…" Merlin spoke up for the first time, holding a tone of warning. Gwen looked to see he had his mouth set in a thin line, but his eyes screamed words not spoken.

"It's alright, Merlin." Gwen looked back and forth between Merlin and Morgana, surprised, and she was not the only one. Sir Leon and Arthur both looked as confused as she at the small interaction. The Witchfinder, though, looked as if he had just come across gold.

"She was keeping a secret for me." The Witchfinder's eyes flicked between her and Morgana, and Gwen resisted the urge to lower her head.

"Explain."

"For a long time, now, I've had dreams filled with terrible images. On the nights where the king suspects sorcery, the nightmares were particularly awful." Gwen was proud Morgana managed to keep a straight face. Her nightmares usually crumpled the confident woman into a shadow of her true self.

The Witchfinder seemed intrigued. "Do you remember details?" He reached behind him to collect his writing materials.

"No." Morgana stepped back and turned her back on the Witchfinder. "And I would appreciate it if you would not accuse those I care about of trying to _kill _me." Gwen had never heard as much venom in Morgana's voice before, but the Witchfinder remained impassive.

Morgana grabbed Gwen's hand and started leading her away from the room, and Gwen made no argument as both Arthur and Merlin fell in step behind her. Sir Leon remained behind, as was his duty, but she spotted a kind smile on his face. Despite the hardship of the day, Gwen felt a swell of happiness rise within her.

"And you are the only two who knew about this?" The Witchfinder's question stopped them dead in their tracks. "It occurs to me that a woman with chronic nightmares such as yourself would seek out help." _Oh no…_ "Tell me, is your court physician aware of your nightmares?"

Morgana glared at the bounty hunter over her shoulder, but did not deny it. The genuine grin that split the Witchfinder's face popped the bubble of happiness that dared to build within her.

"I see. I shall have to speak with Gaius, then." He laughed – a quiet, disconcerting rumble – and waved them off. "But that can wait. Be gone." He waved a dismissive hand and turned his back.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Merlin raced off toward the physician's chambers. Gwen bit her lip, wondering what they had just doomed the aging man to endure.

* * *

**A/N: I won't lie, this one was a tough one to write. A lot of changes are going on in my life soon - including a move across states - and I'll be starting a new job come Monday. As such, I am not sure how much time I will have to write, though I do hope the time I have won't be cut dramatically. Still, expect a bit of a delay until the next chapter.**

**Annoying news out of the way, how did you enjoy the chapter? One thing I thought about the Witchfinder in canon was his complete dedication to framing Gaius. My complete theory on why will be revealed in the coming chapters, but I figured that no matter what case was presented before him, he would try to lead it back to the physician. I hope I made that realistic enough.  
**

**Speaking of realistic: Guinevere. Holy hell did her scene fight me tooth and claw the entire way through. Trying to figure out how to portray a balance between the kindhearted and strongwilled queen we know she can be against the position she is in as a maid was much more difficult once I got in her head. I do hope I did her justice, since she is a fantastic character. **

**That being said, I find that Morgana's head is the easiest to speak from. It's actually the opposite of what I expected coming in. Who would've thunk it?**

**Anyway, if you're still reading this I assume you liked that chapter, so please let me know your thoughts in a review!  
**

**Until next time :D  
**


End file.
